


Rise of Solo

by Michaella1996



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, the rise of skywalker fix it fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaella1996/pseuds/Michaella1996
Summary: *SPOILERS*“Rey what?” Her smile widened as she looked beyond the person, to see her family, her true family shimmering in the force. Luke and Leia were smiling at her proudly, their love pouring into her and warming her soul. The person standing next to them made a lump form in her throat; Standing significantly taller than his mother and uncle- Ben Solo tilted his head, eyes swimming with adoration for her and her heart soared. Refocusing on the intruder, her smile widened as she responded.“Solo. Rey Solo.”---------------On Tatooine Rey  feels a shift in the force- AKA the ending we deserved and then some
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Rise of Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had to throw my hat in the ring of these fics. I'd apologize but Reylo is canon now and I can't get it out of my head.

She wasn’t sure what brought her to Tatooine. She had been on the Falcon, making a supply run with Chewie when she glanced down at the lightsaber-Leia’s lightsaber- strapped to her hip, and she felt a sudden urge to create her own, to have something that wasn’t  _ bequeathed to her, _ something she made. That urge prompted a string of events that led her there, in the middle of the desert, at the home where Master Luke had grown up. The force was strong there, and she could imagine a young Luke playing with droids and learning to fly. She explored for a few minutes, trying to find the best place to lay the light sabers to rest.

She kneeled down and reverently rolled them up, sensing that this would not be their final resting place. Until then though, it was fitting for Luke and Leia’s sabers to rest amongst the sand, on the planet so vital to their history. For a moment she was struck by a sense of familiarity, this place felt so similar to her home Jakku. Her heart sank as she realized that Jakku wasn’t her home anymore, she really wasn’t sure where home was.

As she looked on she felt a sense of regret was over her. A part- a small part of her had hoped that  _ Ben _ would be her home, that they would find some far off planet away from everyone, where they could grow and learn together. Ahch-to had felt almost like home, a place where the part of her in tune with the force could thrive and where she was understood. She sighed and shook herself out of her revere and laid them in the sand, she could focus on her lack of a place to call home after she completed this.

A figure emerged from the sand, looking on at Rey wordlessly. She felt a slight shift in the force as she stood, the light sabers sinking further into the sand. When she made eye contact with her, the figure spoke,

“Haven’t seen someone here in a long time,” A wistful look crossed her face, “What is your name?” Rey had heard that question a thousand times before, and every time she felt a sinking in her gut. She was  _ Rey  _ obviously, in the past she had never known who Rey was-  _ scavenger, orphan, sewer trash, _ but this time was different; she was  _ Rey _ \- the true last Jedi, the one who housed thousands of generations within her soul.

“I am Rey.” She said with finality, a slight smile gracing her face.

“Rey what?” Her smile widened as she looked beyond the person, to see her family, her true family shimmering in the force. Luke and Leia were smiling at her proudly, their love pouring into her and warming her soul. The person standing next to them made a lump form in her throat; Standing significantly taller than his mother and uncle- Ben Solo tilted his head, eyes swimming with adoration for her and her heart soared. Refocusing on the intruder, her smile widened as she responded.

“Solo. Rey Solo.” 


End file.
